kinganthonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Demolt Destros
33 36 36 (chronologically 1036) 49 (chronologically 1049) 50 (chronologically 1050) 51 (chronologically 1051) |species = Human|haircolor = Black|eyecolor = Red|alias = D-Man Sukiat|kingdom = Shadra|weapon = Knife, sword|father = Destati Destros|mother = Mikelina Destros|partner = Maria Luminis|siblings = Degra Destros Jadus Destros|children = Anthony Saturnalia Xalekima Destros Axarmis Destros Vittoria Détruire |family = Dolores Destros Christian Blanker Concepta Owls Demolt Saturnalia Luminia Saturnalia Lilli Saturnalia Desmond Saturnalia |role = Main Antagonist|appearances = Kingdom of Hope Darkened Millennium The Comeback Children of Death Destiny of the Light shadows behind. midnight years Endgame The Heart of the Universe|tab 1 = Base|image 1 = |image 2 = |tab 2 = 15 years ago|image 3 = |tab 3 = D-Man|image 4 = |tab 4 = D-Man (Ultimate)|image 5 = |tab 5 = Rebirth|image 6 = |tab 6 = Armor|image 7 = |tab 7 = Soul|image 8 = |tab 8 = Liberated|image 9 = |tab 9 = Light}} , also known as , is one of the main antagonists of the [[King Anthony (Series)|'King Anthony' series]]. Demolt is a member of Mors Umbra, second-in-command of the Tribe of Darkness, leader of the Neo-Mors Umbra, and is the third and current Overseer of Darkness. Demolt is the son of Lord-King Destati Destros, brother of Degra and Jadus Destros, uncle of Christian Blanker, father of Anthony Saturnalia, "father" of Xalekima and Axarmis Destros, and adoptive father of Vittoria Détruire. Appearance Personality Plot History Demolt was born on December 25th at Shadra Castle, the son of Lord-King Destati Destros and Lady Mikelina Destros. His brother Degra was five years older than him and his brother Jadus was born when he was four. Demolt was a respectful child growing up and enjoyed playing with Degra. Demolt had a tumultuous relationship with Jadus, however. Flashback in Destiny of the Light When Demolt was 27 years old, the kingdoms of Shadra and Nova came together for the wedding of Prince Degra Destros and Princess Dolores Luminis of Nova. The wedding was held at Nova Castle and was the first time Demolt had visited the kingdom. At his brother's wedding, he met Princess Maria Luminis, for whom he immediately had an attraction. The two danced in the night and were captivated by each other. Six years later, Demolt and Maria's relationship vastly strengthened and Demolt decided to propose to Maria. However, relations between Shadra and Nova started to decline. Maria, who, unbeknownst to Demolt, was pregnant and feared the life her child would live if Shadra and Nova went to war, so she wrote Demolt a letter and ran away. Maria secretly lived with Degra and Dolores in Nova. Eventually, she gave birth to a son and created the Light Millennium Gummy as she died. Degra and Dolores kept this all a secret from Demolt. After discovering Maria's letter, Demolt was heartbroken. The immense grief and despair he felt filled him with Darkness and began the Discipulification process. However, Demolt fought the Darkness and instead disappeared. The extreme output of Dark energy destroyed the Novan town of Juntenjade. Demolt then woke up in the outskirts of U's World where the Darkness that was now in his heart gave the barren landscape shape. He then connected to the consciousness of Ins'Del, who was intrigued that Demolt resisted the Darkness and was able to influence his world. In exchange for his disciplehood, Ins'Del promised to grant Demolt dominion of the outskirts of his world, which became known as the Hohlwelt. Demolt constructed the Looking Glass Palace and left the remainder of his broken heart there in order to escape the pain of his heartbreak. After three weeks in the Hohlwelt, Demolt returned to the Real World. By this time, Nova had declared war against Shadra due to the destruction of Juntenjade, which Nova was under the impression was a deliberate attack. Demolt journeyed to find Maria so that the two of them could live in the Hohlwelt, which, he believed, would remedy her fears of living between two warring kingdoms. However, Demolt was not successful in finding her. Eventually, Demolt came to the conclusion that Maria died and fell deeper into despair. At this time, Jadus became involved with a Dark cult and dabbled into the Darkness. Demolt decided that he would get his revenge on the world that took his love away from him and joined Jadus, increasing the influence Darkness had on him. Three years later, Demolt realized that Degra and Dolores must have known about what truly happened to Maria. When Degra and Dolores refused to tell Demolt the truth, Demolt used his Dark powers to freeze Degra, Dolores, and the two children that were with them. While one of the children was Degra and Dolores's son Christian, unbeknownst to Demolt, the other was his son Anthony. At some point after freezing Degra, Dolores, Christian, and Anthony, Demolt and Jadus conspired to assassinate their father to usurp his position as king of Shadra. Eventually, Demolt took on the alias Sukiat and joined Jadus's group, Mors Umbra. Demolt was believed dead by the rest of Shadra, including Jadus. ''Darkened Millennium'' Under the alias Sukiat, Demolt serves under Jadus in Mors Umbra, keeping a relatively low profile within the group. Demolt's plan is to wait for Jadus to obtain all of the Millennium Gummies and steal their power from Jadus. While it is not explicitly stated what Demolt plans on doing with the power of the Millennium Gummies, it is inferred that he wishes to remove Maria from the Afterlife to be with her once more. During Anthony's journey in the past, Demolt fights him several times. Demolt senses a similarity in their fighting styles, but thinks nothing more of it. At some point, Demolt attempts to assassinate Destati, but unbeknownst to him, Destati actually survives. During the Night on Bald Mountain, Demolt reveals himself to Jadus and briefly fights him. Jadus, whose power is vastly augmented by the Millennium Gummies, proves to be too strong for Demolt, so Demolt retreated. After Jadus is defeated and Diavolo is awakened, a surge of Dark energy temporally displaces many of those around Bald Mountain. Demolt resists the temporal displacement but is transfigured into an unconscious spirit and proceeds to roam the planet for the next one thousand years. It is subsequently revealed in Destiny of the Light that this resistance was allowed through Demolt's disciplehood to Ins'Del. ''shadows behind. After the Paxmáveiti and the destruction of the Tower of Saturn, all those who were temporally displaced following the Night on Bald Mountain return. Demolt's physical appearance is restored. Demolt visits the ruins of the Tower of Saturn moments after its destruction and reflects on his duty to serve Ins'Del. He walks by the body of Elly Dragomouth, who is holding her baby sister Evelyn, who is still alive. Demolt takes the child and names her "Vittoria Détruire" for the "victory of destruction". Demolt decides to raise Vittoria as an assassin to fight for his cause. Demolt later visits Domenz Destros in prison and congratulates him for being nearly successful in reviving Ins'Del. Domenz asks who Demolt is. Demolt introduces himself and then uses his Dark powers to turn Domenz into a Discipulus, Faustus Viola. In between ''shadows behind. and The Comeback Demolt tasks Faustus Viola with creating a Discipulus army to fight for Ins'Del. Demolt and Viola travel to the Hohlwelt, where Demolt allows Viola to use the Looking Glass Palace as his headquarters. Demolt later returns to the Real World and takes on the alias D-Man to protect his true identity. He tries to recruit the powerful Discipulus known as Knightmare, but Knightmare senses that Demolt is a Destros and tries to kill him. In the next thirteen years, under the alias of D-Man, Demolt gains a reputation as a mysterious assassin. ''The Comeback'' and Kingdom of Hope Under the alias D-Man, Demolt joins the Tribe of Darkness under Onxanthy Destros's leadership. This is shortly before Destros's overthrow of Chaotica Essex as leader and destruction of Shadoo, the spirit of Jadus, who resided in her. Demolt once more plans to take control of the Millennium Gummies, but this time with the intent to bring Ins'Del to the real world. Although Onxanthy Destros bears Demolt's last name, Demolt thinks nothing of it, as he knows that name was bestowed upon him by Shadoo. Demolt swiftly becomes the second-in-command within the Tribe of Darkness and fights the forces of Hope to find the Millennium Gummies. When Destros attempts to harvest the power of the Millennium Gummies to recreate the world in his image, Demolt realizes that Destros has become too self-aware for him to use as a pawn any further and allows him to be defeated by Hope's army. After the Weapons of Light are used to revert Destros back into Anthony Saturnalia, Demolt takes control of the Millennium Gummies and opens the Door of Guf, which creates a dimensional rift. Anthony and Christian follow Demolt into the dimensional rift to stop his plans. Within the rift, they travel through space and time. Anthony and Christian both fight Demolt, but Demolt is too strong for them and they are ejected from the protective sphere within the rift, which causes them to travel one thousand years into the past. While Demolt approaches U's World in the rift, an Armor-clad Anthony from the future reveals himself and fights Demolt. Demolt and Anthony fight each other using similar tactics, which calls to both Anthony and Demolt's minds when they fought each other one thousand years in the past. Eventually, Anthony manages to gravely injure Demolt, which results in his hat and sunglasses flying off of his head. Looking into Demolt's eyes, Anthony experiences several visions of the past in which he learns that Demolt and Maria are his parents. Demolt, looking into Anthony's eyes, comes to the same realization, but does not falter. Shortly afterwards, there is a burst of Darkness and an apparition of Ins'Del appears behind Demolt. Demolt uses the remaining power he has to extract two pieces of Anthony's soul and transfigure them into Discipuli. Demolt cackles and assures Anthony that he will return as he fades into oblivion. Anthony blacks out and is returned safely to the Real World. ''Children of Death'' Demolt only appears in the first chapter of Children of Death, which is a recap of the ending of The Comeback. He is also referred to by the Discipuli he created from Anthony's soul, Xalekima and Axarmis Destros, who refer to him as their "father". ''Destiny of the Light'' ''midnight years'' ''Endgame'' Relationships Romance Family Friends Powers and Abilities Etymology Trivia *Demolt's theme song chosen by L. Anthem is "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" by Santa Esmeralda. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from Shadra Category:Members of the Destros family Category:Mors Umbra Category:Tribe of Darkness Category:Neo-Mors Umbra Category:King Anthony and the Kingdom of Hope characters Category:King Anthony and the Darkened Millennium characters Category:The Comeback characters Category:King Anthony and the Children of Death characters Category:King Anthony: Destiny of the Light characters Category:Shadows behind. characters Category:Midnight years characters Category:King Anthony: Endgame characters Category:The Heart of the Universe characters Category:AllStars